


The Horrors of Babysitting

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has been roped in to looking after Lorcan and Lysander Scamander while their parents are away, but the twins have plans of their own. How difficult could it be to look after a pair of adult troublemakers?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners.  
> Note: All characters are older than 18 years of age.

Albus Severus Potter hadn't realised how difficult the job would be. Luna Lovegood had approached him one day, and had asked him to look after her sons, Lorcan and Lysander, while her and her husband, Rolf Scamander, were doing fieldwork in Central Asia.

"They're eighteen!" Albus had pointed out. "They can look after themselves."

Luna had looked around guiltily. 

"I know", she had said, "but they can be a bit… rowdy at times. I don't want them getting into any trouble."

Albus knew what Luna was saying. He was a few years older than the twins, but their cheekiness was notorious. Every get together had involved at least half a dozen pranks. Albus had once overheard Uncle George commenting to his mother that the Scamander twins were nearly as bad as his brother and he were. Looking after Lorcan and Lysander would be a handful, but Albus had readily agreed. He was looking forward to living out of home for a while. 

For the first few days, the twins were on their best behaviour – they didn't pull pranks, and they were genuinely helpful. Albus was suspicious. He knew that they were planning something. On the fourth day, when nothing seemed to happen, Albus lowered his guard. That was his big mistake. 

It began innocently enough. Albus was sitting between Lorcan and Lysander on the couch, watching a show on the Muggle television that Luna insisted on having. Without Albus realising, the twins slid closer to him, each one pressing on either side. By the time Albus realised this, Lorcan and Lysander were running their hands on his chest. 

"S-stop it!" Albus protested, trying to push the twins' hands away. 

Unfortunately, Lorcan and Lysander were too persistent. When Albus focused his efforts on grabbing Lysander's wrists, Lorcan bent to kiss the soft skin between Albus' neck and shoulder. When Albus squirmed away from Lorcan, he found himself sitting on Lysander's lap. Soon, Albus had nowhere to go. 

"Get off me!" he said. 

"But why would we want to?" Lorcan responded.

"You're so soft and squishy", Lysander added, prodding Albus in the stomach, "and we love watching you squirm."

Albus tried to fend off the twins' hands, but quickly found himself entangled with their bodies. Lorcan slipped one of his hands under Albus' shirt, running his fingers over Albus' chest. He reached up, and squeezed Albus' nipple. Albus squealed, but couldn't move away from Lorcan, as he was pressed against Lysander's hard body. Lysander's hands wrapped around Albus' waist, holding him still as Lorcan pulled off his t-shirt.

Lorcan bent down, and took one of Albus' nipples in his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth. Albus yelped in surprise. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. Lorcan continued to suck on Albus' right nipple as his fingers pinched his left one.

"It would be better for you if you just gave in", Lysander whispered in Albus' ear. "Were very persistent, and we don't give in."

"What? Why?" Albus mumbled incoherently. 

"You're one good looking guy", Lysander continued. "We've had our eyes on you for some time. We couldn't believe out luck when mum told us that you were looking after us. We complained, of course, but we also started planning."

Albus regained a bit of control over himself. He tried to push Lorcan off him. 

"Get off me, and let me go", he said ferociously.

Lorcan didn't budge. Lysander grabbed Albus' wrists, and pulled them behind his back. Albus felt the touch of Lysander's wand; then his hands were securely tied together. Albus struggled again, but now he had even less chance of getting loose. Lysander bent down, and sucked at the skin where Albus' neck met his shoulder. Meanwhile, Lysander's hands were busy. He unzipped Albus' jeans, and pulled them down so that they pooled at his feet. Lorcan switched nipples, leaving Albus' right nipple red and puffy. Lysander squeezed the bulge that was forming in Albus' briefs. Albus let out a loud gasp, followed by a low, guttural moan. The twins redoubled their efforts, encouraged by Albus' responses.

Albus hadn't realised his body was so sensitive. Every touch from Lorcan or Lysander sent a spark of electricity running through his body. To his horror, all of these feelings converged on his groin. Albus could feel his cock pulse in time with his heartbeat, with each pulse pumping it up even more. 

"We never realised you were such a slut", Lysander said into Albus' ear. "Just one touch is enough to make you hard."

Albus wanted to reply, but Lysander bit Albus' ear. It wasn't hard, but it was enough for Albus to forget anything he was going to say. He let out a whimper.

"Don't worry", Lysander continued. "We'll make you feel good."

Lysander slipped his hand into Albus' briefs Albus could feel Lysander's hand wrap around his cock, slowly moving up and down it. Albus' breathing became even more ragged. He mumbled something incoherently. Then, without warning, Albus came. A wet patch formed on his briefs as Albus shuddered from the effort.

When Albus' orgasm had subsided, Lysander removed his hand from Albus' briefs. He looked at the mess on it disgustedly, and wiped it on Albus' stomach. 

"Yuck", he complained. 

"I know", Lorcan replied. "So inconsiderate. Especially after the favour we did him."

Lorcan was now lounging on the other side of the couch, his eyes once again focused on the television screen. Lysander pushed Albus' limp body off him. Albus rolled onto the floor, and lay where he fell. When Albus had the energy to get up again, Lorcan and Lysander were watching television as if nothing had happened.


End file.
